


Freedom

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Original Character(s), Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a random little fic that popped into my head.  What if Loki met a different kind of deity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

Loki lay on his back in the crater the Hulk had just created with his body and groaned. Mentally running a check of his bones he was relieved to find that none of them had broken, although he was pretty sure his shoulder was dislocated. He was just wondering how long he could keep lying there before someone would catch him, the Hulk having stomped off, when the light streaming through the broken window was momentarily blocked and he heard what sounded strangely like the beat of giant wings before he felt a rush of wind.

Dragging himself up into a sitting position he turned to look towards the figure now hovering in front of him, she was tall, well over six foot with short blonde hair and enormous black feathered wings. Icy blue eyes shone from beneath a floppy fringe framing a beautiful face. As she landed she looked down at him, taking the few short steps required to bring herself over to him.

Loki frowned in confusion. Before he could react her hand shot out and she seized his arm giving it a swift tug. Loki yelped as his shoulder popped back into place and pain shot through him. “Thanks.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

The female reached out again and took his other arm, helping him to his feet. Straightening up, Loki realised that she was quite a bit taller than him. She was dressed in skin tight black wet-look PVC jeans with a matching corset that swept low at the back to keep beneath her wings. Silver chains hung in rows down either side of the corset with little silver charms dangling from them. She released his arm and stepped back, tilting her head to look down at him. Loki figured she was trying to decide if he could stand on his own two feet. He circled his arm around checking the movement in his injured shoulder and straightened his clothes confident that he could indeed stand by himself.

“You're not a Valkyrie.” Loki informed her.

“I know.” She smiled down at him, taking a step back so that Loki could step out of the crater.

“You're also not one of my daughter's employees.” Loki stated.

“No.” She replied still smiling.

“So what are you then?” Loki asked quirking his head to one side.

“I'm one of Lucifer's Angels.” She told him.

“Oh!” Loki was surprised. He had heard of the new Midgard gods, with their heaven and hell. If he remembered correctly, Lucifer was in charge of hell, but he hadn't ever met anyone from either of those places.

“What's your name?” Loki asked.

She continued to smile at him with full red stained lips. “I cannot tell you. Where I am from names have power, Loki.”

A shiver ran down Loki's spine at the way she purred his name.

“I would no more give you my name than I would the enchanted sword with which to kill me.”

It was then that Loki noticed she had a huge sword strapped to her back, running down between her wings.

“That sword?” Loki asked.

She chuckled at him shaking her head. “You may call me Angel.” She informed him, reaching out a hand to shake.

Loki took her hand and felt a jolt like electricity tingle up his arm. “So, what can I do for you?” He asked her. “I'm not dying and even if I was, I'm not really in your jurisdiction.”

“I was curious.” She replied releasing his hand slowly and dropping her own back down to her side. “I wanted to see who was causing all the chaos down there.” She indicated in the direction of the broken window down towards the street.

“Oh, right.” Loki sighed. “I guess that would be me.”

“You don't seem to pleased about that?” She queried fluttering her feathers and crossing to the window, her heavy boots crunching through the broken glass.

Loki crossed to stand beside her. “Let's just say it's not really going according to plan.”

She turned and smiled down at him. “When does it ever?”

“I still have a few tricks left.” Loki sighed.

“Well, when you run out of tricks, give me a call.” She chuckled as her wings started to beat and she lifted up through the broken window disappearing upwards out of sight. Loki leaned out the window and saw her fly up the side of Stark Tower where she perched on the very top, looking out over the city.

Loki shook his head still confused, then set out to continue with his plan to conquer Midgard.

A depressingly short while later, Loki found himself captured by the Avengers and taken to a cell in the bottom of Stark Tower. He was sitting on the bench, head in his hands wondering what was coming next when a thought occurred to him. “Hey, Angel?” He called out quietly. “Can you hear me?”

Nothing happened for a beat and then the lights flickered out. Emergency lighting kicked in a second or two later, bathing the cell in just enough pale white light for Loki to see that he was no longer alone in the cell. Black wings fluttered, then tucked in behind her as she stepped towards him.

“Nice entrance.” Loki smiled up at her from his seat on the bench.

She looked down at him. “Guess you ran out of tricks then?” She turned and flicked her wings over the bench so that she could sit down beside him, adjusting the sword as she did so.

“Aren't you worried about getting caught in here?” Loki enquired. He could hear footsteps pounding in the corridor and knew it wouldn't be long before someone came to check that it was only the lights that had gone out, not the locks on his cell.

“It's okay.” She leaned in close to whisper in his ear sending another shiver down his spine. “The living can't see me.”

Sure enough when the pounding feet came around the corner and Cap slid to a stop in front of the glass wall that held the door to Loki's cell, his face showed only relief that Loki was still in there. Reaching out Cap rattled the door for good measure. “He's still secure.” Cap spoke into an intercom hooked over his ear. “Sit tight big guy.” He informed Loki. “Stark will have the lights back on soon.”

Loki gave a half shrug. “Like it makes any difference to me.” He stated.

Cap frowned at that and with a last rattle of the door, he turned and strode away.

“I took out the security cameras too.” She continued, still whispering in Loki's ear. “Would you like to leave?”

Loki turned his head at that, the movement bringing them nose to nose. He could feel her warm breath right against his lips. The smell of cinnamon and clove. He licked his lips, just a quick flick of the tongue. “You can get me out of here?”

“Yes.” She breathed against his lips.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Loki turned his head away and darted to his feet.

Angel huffed out a sigh and stood, shaking out her wings before spreading them as wide as she could in the cell. “Take my hand.” She reached out and Loki gripped her hand in his, another jolt sparked up his arm. Angel brought her wings around to close him inside a feathery circle. There was a flash and he felt a little funny but then it was bright sunlight and a cool breeze. Angel folded her wings again and Loki looked around, feeling a little dizzy. They were standing on the roof of Stark Tower.

“Neat.” Loki chuckled releasing her hand and stepping away to look down over the edge.

“We can't stay up here.” she informed him coming up behind him. Loki stiffened as she slid her arms around his waist tucking her arms under his own. Then he jerked in surprise as the black wings beat behind him and he found his feet lifting off the ground as she took to the air.

“Shit!” Loki gasped as they flew across the city. “I take it no-one can see me either when you hold me?” He yelled at her over the rushing wind and the beating of her wings. No-one on the ground or in the office blocks they flew past was noticing them. “That's right.” She yelled back to him. Hoisting him a bit higher in her arms tucking her head against his shoulder. Their ears touching.

They flew in silence for some time, the city centre giving way to suburban sprawl and across to a more industrial area. She brought them down on the roof of an abandoned factory and releasing him crossed to pull open the roof door. Ushering him inside she pulled the door closed as Loki started down the darkened stairs. At the bottom he opened the door and stepped out into a brightly lit loft conversion. Sunlight streaming in through the windows set high in the roof.

The loft was open plan, the door opening out into a kitchen area, which gave way to a lounge and finally a bedroom at the end, a large mahogany four poster with dark blue covers stood against the far wall. Loki looked around and smiled appreciatively, more so when he noticed the wide bookcase standing against one wall filled to bursting with books. “So, this is your place?” He asked as she came in behind him, closing the door and releasing the straps that held her sword to her back.

“Yes.” She replied laying the sword on the kitchen table and crossing to one of the cabinets pulling open the door. "But you're welcome to stay.” She added pulling out two pudding pots and offering one to Loki. Loki took the pudding, well it was chocolate, no way he was saying no and glanced across the loft as she rattled in the drawer for spoons.

Loki eyed the bed and then the sofa. Both of them were tall and the sofa was only a two seater, there was no way either one of them was comfortably sleeping on that. Interesting he thought.

He took the proffered spoon and peeled the lid off his pudding pot. “Why did you break me out of jail?” He asked spooning pudding into his mouth. His eyes closing in bliss as the chocolate coated his tongue.

Angel swallowed the mouthful of pudding she was eating before replying. “You're not the only one that likes to cause a little mischief.” She flicked her eyes up to look at him without raising her head, bright ice blue eyes sparkling through her fringe as she grinned a wicked grin at him.

“And, what will Lucifer think of you bunking off to go rescuing other gods?” Loki quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Dad?” Angel replied. “He doesn't care much what I do, as long as I do it up here and not down there.” she shrugged.

Loki choked on the spoonful of pudding he had just put in his mouth. “Your father is the Crown Prince of Darkness himself?” he wheezed.

Angel rolled her eyes. “Technically, I'm what the humans call adopted, but yeah. We don't really get along, it's why I live here, mainly.”

“Oh, I like you.” Loki chuckled scraping the last of the pudding from the pot and sliding the spoon into his mouth. He twisted the spoon until it was upside down and slowly pulled it back out from between his closed lips.

Her eyes were locked on his mouth and he held the spoon against his bottom lip once it was out of his mouth tapping it gently. Angel's tongue darted out to lick her own lips. Loki smiled a wicked grin of his own and crossed to where she stood in front of the cabinets. He tossed his spoon and the pot into the sink beside her then plucked hers from her hands and deposited them in the sink also. Closing the distance fully, he pressed himself against her, backing her against the cabinet. Her wings spread so that they weren't trapped against the cabinet and Loki looked up. This was the first time he'd ever had to look up at a woman, but he clasped her head between his hands and pulled her face down towards his. Claiming her mouth with his own.

Angel gasped in surprise and Loki seized his chance, slipping his skilful tongue into her mouth, grinding his hips against hers. She moaned softly, then Loki felt her lips curve up into a grin. She slid her hands around his waist and down underneath his ass, lifting him up and stepping away from the cabinet. Loki chuckled against her lips and wrapped his legs around her as she carried him easily and swiftly across the loft to the bed still kissing him yet she never missed a step.

If this was the price of his freedom, then Loki was happy to pay. Again and again and again.


End file.
